


Question of Existence

by TokyoKitty



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokyoKitty/pseuds/TokyoKitty
Summary: is life worth living if you can't feel emotions? there were ups and downs to not feeling emotions, but it made her question whether or not she was really human if she didn't have them. After escaping a laboratory, Aurora finds herself in a demon bound slum city trying to escape from the brutal lifestyle of being a lab rat and instead runs into one of the infamous sparda twins Dante. Dante himself quickly learns that appearances didn't always seem what they were when he learns exactly why Aurora was running in the first place.





	1. Removal of The Emotions

 

what does it mean to be human? even humans themselves didn't know. There were many definitions of being human such as "you are only human if you have emotions" or "you are human if you can feel love" but would she not be human if she didn't have any? that was the question that always lurked in the back of her mind. Of course, she had the appearance of a human and could consider herself physically as weak as one, but if anyone else knew that she secretly didn't have any emotions they'd say that she wasn't. of course, she was born with emotions like anyone else, but that quickly changed when _they_ arrived. She remembered the day they took her. it was the day just after her 19th birthday and her parents had left for work. She was the only child in the family and was left at home alone when her parents left for work, which was a lot in her case. Usually, she was just fine being left alone in the house, but on that day something didn't feel right to her. She could feel the eyes of someone or something watching her and her brain constantly alerted her to the feeling. She trusted her instincts and acted accordingly, shutting and locking all the doors and windows before going to take a shower. She wasn't naturally a violent person but she knew how to defend herself if she was under attack, unfortunately in this case, it didn't matter. As soon as she had the towel wrapped around her body and had exited the bathroom, she was quickly apprehended by a horde of demons. At first, her brain couldn't apprehend what she was seeing but when it finally caught up to what was happening and what she was seeing, she started to struggle mercilessly against the powerful, clawed hands gripping at her arms and legs.

 It was all to no avail. She had only succeeded in tiring herself out. She could remember the fear running through her body just before a demon had taken out a bottle of strange liquid in it and forced her to drink its contents and shortly after, her falling unconscious. To this day, she could remember the smell of the laboratory room she was in. It smelled kind of like a hospital but with more chemicals wafting in the air. When she woke up, she had automatically noticed the metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles keeping her bound to the bed she was laying on. She was no longer naked with a towel wrapped around her, instead a rather thin hospital gown had replaced the towel and was barely covering her lower half. It was impossible to forget the man that walked into the room, with the Einstein hairstyle, the crazy look in his eyes, and the smell of alcohol in his breath. He had told her that they were going to do an experiment on her, to somehow remove her soul from her human body and replace it with a soul of a demon. She didn't know why he told her their plans, he probably figured that she'd never be able to escape, that she'd be there forever as their slave. She could still remember and feel the things that they did to her to get to a certain part of their plans, it was destroying her mentally and physically. Each day, she felt more and more of her mental and physical feelings disappear. 

One day, they had tied her to a metal post in what could resemble an interrogation room but with thick, special glass instead of regular glass and big, heavy metal doors. Before that day, they had finally stopped abusing her body with torture techniques, so she could actually feel her body for once. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for her mental status. With the help of a special electric machine and torture, they had finally broken her mentally, had finally stolen her human soul. Just then, a voice over the intercom in the small room they had tied her in started to chant in a strange language she couldn't understand. Not long after, she could feel the atmosphere shift to a dark and heavy setting, which no doubt indicated that whatever he was chanting was working. Had she had any of her emotions left, she would've been terrified and would be trying to escape the metal bonds, but since she didn't she allowed this to happen. And not long after that, she could hear the screeching and screaming of the demons being pulled into the human realm. When they had been successfully pulled through, they automatically lunged for her vulnerable form. They must've expected that because a glass cage suddenly fell on top of them, trapping the demons inside it. She watched as both demons were brutally shocked over and over again until their physical form had disappeared. However, even though their physical form had been destroyed, she could still hear their screeches and screams of anger and pain. 

After a bit, the cage was finally lifted and she felt the air of the demons souls rushing around the room, listening to them screech in anger now. The demon's were intelligent enough to know that it wasn't her who had destroyed their physical form and thus was possibly why they hadn't chosen to attack her instead. After a while, it had grown silent and she started to wonder if the demons had somehow escaped until she suddenly felt pain envelope her body. It was like she was being ripped in half mixed in with being stabbed over and over again. However, no matter how much pain she felt, there were no noticeable traces of her being physically harmed. After a short while, the pain stopped and she was able to relax again, however she noticed something different about herself. The first thing she automatically noticed was the whispering in her head. It wasn't one voice whispering to her, but instead two. Two voices whispering in unison. She could barely understand what they were saying but she could understand them nonetheless. The second thing she noticed was the memories flooding inside her head that weren't hers. The memories were so strong that she could practically feel the cool summer air as the facility she was in was being built. And the third thing she noticed was the feeling of being surrounded by a powerful presence. It wasn't just in one spot, it was all around her, engulfing her whole body in a powerful force. The two unified voices of the demons had whispered that they had bound themselves to her physically and mentally, which explained all the pain she felt just a short while ago. 

She felt like she could do more, could react quicker and move faster than ever before. She felt like she could do anything she wanted and succeed. Suddenly the bonds keeping her tied to the metal post on her snapped as if they had been sliced apart by a sword and she fell to the ground. She hadn't noticed it earlier but she could actually see the demons once again. Their forms weren't solid, but she could somehow see them nonetheless. She slowly stood up and glanced up at the security camera, watching it explode into pieces, before heading for the heavy, metal door. There was a keypad next to the door and with the demons help, she was able to acquire the password to the keypad. To her, it seemed that the demons were able to understand what she wanted, when she wanted it. Putting in the password to the keypad, the door opened and she calmly exited the room despite there being a dozen of heavily armed police men standing in the hallway waiting for her. As she made her way down the hallway, nothing was able to harm her, not the grenades, not the bullets, nothing. She calmly followed the mental map inside her head and headed for the exit of the building. Along the way, she ran into multiple security guards, all of whom were slaughtered on sight by her invisible demons. Naturally, she would've found the sight of blood and guts revolting, but it seemed that having her emotions removed, removed what she felt about seeing blood and guts everywhere. Before completely reaching the exit to the building, she made a minor detour to the staffs locker room to change. She was covered head to toe in blood and guts and while she didn't find it to be bothersome, she didn't exactly want to attract more attention to herself.

After looking through each locker, she found a long, white dress and matching high-heels to go with it. She discovered a shower room that was attached to the locker room and used this knowledge to her advantage, washing all the blood and guts away. About thirty minutes later, she finally stepped out of the shower and dried off, going to the mirror to inspect herself. She slowly wiped away the fog from the mirror and stared at herself in the mirror. Her once short, brown hair had turned white, possibly from the bounding of the demons to her. However, her eyes had remained the same emerald green that they'd always been, perhaps minus of the emotions that were suppose to be behind them. After getting done with inspecting herself, she went out to change into the dress she found. After successfully changing into a fresh pair of clothes, she finally headed to the exit of the building, eliminating any guards trying to stop her.

In just a short amount of time, she had been kidnapped, tortured, broken, and forcefully changed into something that hardly resembled what humans would consider "being human". She was no longer going to be their test dummy. She was going to destroy this facility and everyone inside it, she just needed help first. Without looking back, she went past the gates guarding the facility and followed the road to the nearest city.  


	2. Meeting The Others

This almost felt like a dream to her. Everything that was happening now and had happened before seemed to be like a dream. She had somehow found herself among a slum city that constantly smelled like dead bodies mixed in with feces and was currently searching for shelter from the giant rain storm that was approaching. The white dress she had been wearing had become dirty from the long walk to the city and she was fortunate enough to come across a large bin that belonged to some sort of donation shelter. Now, she wouldn't have normally been devilish enough to steal from a donation center, but since she was keen on surviving for the night, she'd make an exception. Almost all the clothes in the bin didn't fit, but fortunately she spotted a lolita-style dress that appeared to fit and put it on, tossing the other white dress into the bin. The dress was rather small and white, showing off just the right amount of cleavage and poofy the shoulder parts that, at first glance, didn't appear to be attached to the dress. It seemed that the rain storm had appeared earlier than she expected and she was already starting to become drenched. She was fortunate enough to be one of those people who looked a lot younger than she actually was, looking like a 14/15 year old when in reality she was 19, so she pulled off the look quite nicely.

She moved along in the city, the demons warning her beforehand that there was a demon in a house or in a bar, but she ignored them for now. If a demon were to attack her, they'd automatically be cut down just like the human guards in the facility. As she passed though a small alleyway, she suddenly found herself surrounded by shadow demons, who were hissing at her much like a cat would when it felt threatened. She ignored the sound of heavy boots on the concrete behind her and glanced at the horde of demons with an emotionless face before her demons cut them down, watching as the shadow demons turned to ash and then disappear. She ignored the sound of confusion behind her and moved forward through the rest of the alleyway. She heard the sound of heavy boots following her but did not stop until a voice behind her said,"You got a trick up your sleeve. Mind explaining what you did back there?" she stopped then, turning to face whoever was talking to her. Standing there was a man wearing red and black wielding two guns and a broad sword on his back. She automatically noticed his white hair and her demons did too, whispering that he was a demon. She believed them but something seemed different about the demon standing in front of her. This particular demon didn't seem to be giving off a threatening aura that the demons she just faced did. The demon seemed to be more human than demon in her opinion.

After a few more moments, she finally said,"If you saw everything, then you'd know that I killed them." the man only let out a scoff before saying,"I know that, but what I want to know is: _how_?" as a response to his question, she only turned back around and started back on her way, the man never leaving her side. Finally after a few moments, he said,"Alright fine, you don't want to answer that question? then answer this: why is a pretty lady like you roaming the streets of this place in the middle of a storm at this time of night, huh?" she finally answered again with,"Surviving.". That only seemed to confuse him more as he said," 'surviving'? surviving what exactly?" when she didn't answer again after a few moments, he finally said,"Alright then, let me tell you this. You don't have much of a chance of surviving in this storm and place, so how about you let me take you back to my place and you can tell me everything that happened? hell, you might even be able to meet a few of my friends." she considered the offer before finally accepting the offer and letting him lead her to a shop named "Devil May Cry". 

When they got inside the shop, she automatically noticed the people sitting in the living room occupying the red leather couches and even the desk within the living room. A woman with long blonde hair and black leather clothes automatically greeted the man in red with,"It's about time you showed up. Did you find anything interesting?" to which he responded,"Nope, nothing." before sitting down behind the desk and laying his feet on the desk itself. The woman glanced over at her and finally said,"Oh really? then who is this?" the man in red said,"I don't know, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Dante, by the way." he then pointed to the blonde woman and said,"That's Trish, Lady, Nero, and my brother Vergil." to which he pointed at the woman with black hair and sunglasses named Lady sitting on the couch next to the teen looking demon wearing blue and red named Nero and finally the twin demon to Dante wearing blue and black named Vergil sitting on the opposite couch. After everyone had been introduced to her, she finally said,"My name is Aurora. I will be staying here for the night and then I will be leaving as soon as I get the chance." Dante said,"Automatically dropping the ball, eh? you didn't even answer all my questions." she said,"I don't find it to be necessary. We'll only know each other for little over 24 hours, therefore it would be pointless on trying to be acquainted with each other." The guy named Nero whistled and said,"Wow old man, you even got stood up by someone you just met. I don't blame you." the lady named Trish finally said,"Alright, enough. Dante, why did you even bring her here in the first place?" Dante, who was reading a dirty magazine, said,"Well, for one: it was raining. Two: I can't let a pretty girl like that freeze to death, it wouldn't be gentlemanly. And three: she has some unusual powers that she has to explain." after that, all eyes in the room shifted from Dante to her. 

She finally said,"It'd be easier to show you than to tell you." Trish said,"Alright, then go ahead and show us." she said,"then I'll need you to attack me." nearly all the faces in the room turned into a look of surprise at hearing her words, except for Dante who had seen what she was capable of. For a few moments, no one said anything, too surprised at her words, until Dante said,"Just do it, she'll be fine. Hopefully." when no one stepped in after a few moments, Nero had enough courage to finally stand up and say,"I'll do it if no one else will." just then, Vergil jumped in and said,"No, you are too weak of a demon to do it. I'll do it." when they started to complain about who was going to attack her, she said,"Both of you will. I am not afraid of death even if my powers don't work." they thought about it before Nero finally scoffed and they both moved in front of her, swords pulled out of their sheaths. To prove her point, she turned and faced away from them before saying,"you may proceed." 

Nero glanced over at Vergil and shrugged before hesitantly going to lunge his sword at her, Vergil copying him. People always said that death was the most peaceful part of their lives. That there was nothing but a calm, black void before them with a white light at the end of the tunnel. However, she wondered if that was what she would see when she finally faced an untimely death or if it would just be an endless black void.


	3. Remembrance

Aurora already known that they lunged at her. As soon as she had told them to continue with the attack, she knew that they were going to attack. Unfortunately for them, they weren't able to get close to her, their swords only reaching a foot in front of them before suddenly stopping as if they'd hit an invisible wall. She could hear their grunts of effort and confusion as they tried to break past the barrier, to no avail. No matter how hard they tried, they just couldn't break through. After a few more moments, she finally turned back around to face them and saw how exhausted they were, but they were still trying. She saw the intrigued faces of Lady and Trish as they both watched the two men fail at attacking such a vulnerable female. Finally, after a few more moments, she decided to put them out of their misery and she watched as the two were nearly thrown across the room. After the two men recovered, Nero said,"What kind of sick joke is this?" to be honest, she couldn't blame Nero for being so taken back by how strong she was. After witnessing some of his memories, she had learned that he was nearly as strong as Dante and Vergil, perhaps a bit weaker but would eventually become as strong as the older demons. Vergil himself only said,"I've never seen such power as this before. It seems that she has the ability to attack and defend herself without having to lift a finger. I'm only curious to know how you came across this incredible power." Trish replied with,"Same here. Please explain to us how you got a hold of those powers of yours."

She looked around the room then, seeing that even Dante had been intrigued enough to set down his magazine and listen. Her demons had advised her that not only could they receive memories, but also give them. However, the person receiving her memories would only remember them for about 5 minutes before forgetting the memory. She finally decided to say,"I could show you instead. It would be much easier to understand if you were to see it instead of hearing it." everyone seemed to contemplate the thought before Nero finally said,"I'm not sure about that. It sounds kind of dangerous.." Dante only scoffed in amusement before saying,"Don't be such a wimp, kid. I'll do it. What's the worst that could happen?" Nero only growled in irritation before saying,"Shut up, old man! at least I'm not about to fall over and die of old age like you!" however, Nero decided to take the challenge and grabbed onto her arm in protest to the mocking of the older demon. Dante only scoffed in amusement once more before saying,"Whatever you say, kid." and then taking her other arm. She waited for the rest of them to grab onto her so she could show them her memory and watched them contemplate where else to grab onto. Finally after a few moments, Trish decided to take her leg with,"Oh well, we're both female, aren't we?" and Lady copied her, taking the other leg, leaving Vergil with the only person who hadn't grabbed onto every obvious available appendage. Dante finally said,"Come on, bro. We haven't got all day. If you take any longer, I'll fall asleep waiting for you." Vergil's response was just a growl of irritation before he finally made up his decision and laid his hand on her cheek.

Once everyone was held onto her, she said,"I'd suggest bracing yourselves. These are not pleasant memories. If you are too afraid of what is about to happen, I'd suggest backing out now." when no one protested, she continued on, accessing everyone's cortex that allowed them to forget and receive memories the same way that a person would when connecting a memory drive into a computer port and allowing the computer to receive new data given to it. She showed them everything from the time that she'd woken up tied to the bed to the time that the demons had bound themselves to her and after that, slaughtering all the guards that tried to stop her from escaping. After that, she stopped the process of giving them memories and they were pulled back to the present, some of them visibly exhausted, like Nero, and some of them trying to hide it, like Vergil, from the powerful and new experience. Dante let go of her arm and finally said,"Huh, interesting. Using human experimentation to give humans the souls of demons? sounds awfully similar to the one down in Fortuna, wouldn't you say Nero?" Nero, who was still catching his breath, managed to say,"Yeah. It's beginning to make me think that, that stuttering bastard Agnus is still alive somehow." Dante only responded with,"Impossible. I shot him in the head and everyone knows that humans can't survive that." before plopping down in his seat behind the desk and propping his feet up. Trish and Lady decided not to butt in this time, instead leaving to go god knows where.

Nero himself finally plopped himself down on the couch with an exhausted sigh and put his headphones on, blasting metal music on full to relax. Vergil finally pulled away to say,"We must investigate who's behind their experimentation. If they succeeded with Aurora, who knows what they'll do once they've gotten enough humans like her." in the middle of his talking, Dante had somehow fallen asleep and Vergil only let out an irritated growl before saying,"Dante! wake up, you imbecile! I'm explaining a plan that will not only prevent future humans from becoming experiments but will also get money in our pockets!" that managed to finally snap Dante out of his slumber with a,"Huh? oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say Verge?" Vergil only responded with a louder growl of irritation before storming off to an upstairs room with a,"Imbecile!".

When she was the only one left standing, Dante said,"Don't be shy, make yourself at home. There isn't much food in the fridge, but at least it isn't empty. The bathroom is upstairs if you need to use it." she nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom to use the shower. When she came out a few minutes later only wearing a towel wrapped around her, she went back downstairs to where Dante was once again asleep at the desk with a magazine covering his face and Nero was still content in listening to his heavy metal music, tapping his foot to the beat. After a few unsuccessful attempts to wake him up, Nero finally noticed her and said,"Oh, you're out of the shower. Don't bother trying to wake Dante up, he could sleep through a tornado. What did you need from Dante?" she could feel his eyes subconsciously roaming over her body as she turned to him instead and said,"I was wondering where I would be able to sleep." Nero said,"Oh. Well, you could sleep with me and Dante upstairs if you want." she glanced at Dante once before looking over at Nero and saying,"I don't think that's a good idea. He's a ladies man, so who knows what he would do in his sleep." Nero let out a laugh of amusement before saying,"I don't blame you for not trusting him. One time, I woke up and he had his hand in the..you know, nether regions. I shot him twenty times for that. Anyway, If you don't want to sleep with me and Dante, then you could try sleeping with Vergil in his bedroom." she nodded and said,"I'll see if I can convince him." Nero nodded in response before returning to listening to his music. She headed back upstairs to find Vergil, checking the rooms upstairs. Along the way, she had discovered that Dante's room was a blood red color with matching bed sheets and had various piles of clothes and pizza boxes along the floor. She had figured that the room next to his was Vergil's, so she knocked before entering when she heard Vergil say from within the room,"Come in!".

Upon entering Vergil's room, she automatically noticed how different his bedroom was to Dante's. Vergil's bedroom looked fancier and a lot cleaner than Dante's, not a speck of dust to be found. She noticed that Vergil was already in bed, reading a book in the dim light of his lamp next to him. When she walked closer to him, it was then that he finally looked up from his book and an expression of bewilderment crossed his features. After a few moments, he finally said,"Have you no shame!? it is not ladylike to walk around naked!" she glanced down at herself once before looking back up at him and saying,"I do not have any night garments and it would be inappropriate to sleep in a dress that was not meant to be slept in." Vergil set his book down with a sigh before saying,"Alright. I shall provide you with some so that you may not have to walk around as naked as the day you were born." she nodded in response, watching as he shuffled through his drawers, finally pulling out one of his fancy dress shirts. He handed it to her and said,"There. You can go change in he bathroom." she took the large shirt and nodded, obeying to go change in the bathroom. When she came back a minute later, he said,"There, that's much better. Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" she nodded before saying,"I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you. Nero said that it wouldn't be wise to sleep with him and Dante." Vergil scoffed before saying,"He's correct. Very well, you may sleep with me in my bed. Just do not hog up all the space or the blanket." she nodded in agreement before joining him in bed.

When she got comfortable, she finally had some time to think about what kinds of people she had managed to meet. In just a few minutes, she had managed to become friends with demons and even got to find temporary shelter until morning. She wasn't sure what to think of all the demons yet, but she had a feeling that it would change her life.    


	4. vote

alright guys. so, I hope you're enjoying my new fanfic. I'll continue writing this fanfic as soon as possible and will be able to post more chapters, maybe 1 or 2 a day, on the weekends since I have more free time. so, please vote on which male character should fall for Aurora down in the comment section below and the character with the most votes will be featured in the next few chapters. 


	5. A Hidden Surprise In A Memory

When Aurora woke up that morning, she consulted to herself about whether or not she would leave automatically in the morning or stay with the devils in the shabby house/shop. In the end, she decided to stay for a little bit longer. She got dressed in her only pair of clothing, which was her lolita dress and one-inch high heels, before going down to the living room. She was not surprised to see Dante impaled by Vergil's katana, not that it mattered to her even if she were to have emotions and be surprised since she didn't have any emotions, on the floor. When Nero noticed her, he said,"Morning, er...Aurora." she watched as he scratched his nose in a way of hiding his blush of embarrassment as she said,"Good Morning, Nero. You seem to be in a better mood today than yesterday." Nero only replied with a laugh of amusement before saying,"Only because Dante is impaled with a sword." on the floor, Dante said,"What have I ever done to you, kid?" she ignored their bickering as she went into the kitchen to search for food. Unfortunately, the only good thing in there that wasn't moldy and wasn't about to transform into a monstrous creature was a bowl of apples. She took one and began to eat it as she headed back out into the living room, sitting on the couch that no one was occupying.

In her head, her demons were urging her to think back on  _that_   day. They had noticed something odd and wanted her to see it; however, she refused the offer for now and focused on her body's needs. When she was done eating, she threw away the rest of the apple that she didn't eat before going back out and was watching as Dante was finally freed of Vergil's sword. Finally, she sat back down and took up her demons offer, not knowing what she was suppose to be looking for. She thoroughly searched her memory on that fateful day and continued to search until her demons finally pointed it out. On the same day that they had succeeded in breaking her mentally and was shocking her with the electric machine, she had noticed what was not electricity running up the wire, but something orb-like. It had exited her body, traveled up the wire, over the machine, and into a special glass container, where it was sealed up. She failed to notice it before because all she could focus on was the pain, but now that she looked back at it, it was much more prominent than before. She suddenly realized that she was not indeed mentally broken like she had originally thought, but in fact, they had literally stolen her soul. 

She did not know what they did to it, but she knew that they had it hidden somewhere. When she came back to reality, to see that things had finally returned to normal as much as normal can be when you're in a house full of demons, she stood up and went over to the case holding various demonic weapons that Dante had collected over the years and looked over the weapons. The one that stood out to her the most was the metallic briefcase with a skull etched into it. Upon noticing her interest in the weapon, her demons provided her with a memory of Dante using it on a horde of toad-like demons, watching as it turned into a rocket launcher that encased Dante in the center and fired multiple rockets at multiple enemies, then into a machine gun, and then into a three-way blade that acted as a boomerang. She had every right to be interested in the weapon because of everything that it was capable of, but she did not know if it would work for her since she herself was not a demon even though she had demons that were bound to her. 

Amidst her thinking, Dante had finally noticed that she was staring at the briefcase named Pandora and said,"You like the briefcase, huh? you look like the type that would." she snapped out of her thinking and craned her head to look over at Dante before saying,"Are you implying that I am a simple minded, boring type of person?" at her reply, Nero let out a scoff of amusement and said,"Go ahead and try to get yourself out of that one, old man." in reply to her, Dante raised his hands in defense and said,"No. I was only trying to say that..it's an interesting weapon and if anyone such as yourself were to notice how unique it is, then you must be pretty interesting as well. That's all."  she let Dante off the hook this time and went to sit down again. When she got comfortable, Nero turned to look at her before suddenly saying,"What is it like not feeling emotions?" the question came out of nowhere, even she wasn't prepared for it.

After thinking over the question, she finally said,"It's like I'm here but not here. I can see and control everything I do, but my body does not care about the things I see or do, like someone else is within me and they are the ones with the emotions, not me. If I were to have my emotions still, I would be terrified by the thought that I was in a house full of demons, but now, to me, it is like an everyday thing." everyone had listened to her explanation and it was quiet for a few moments. Finally, Nero said,"Wow..I bet that's tough on you." in a response, all she did was shrug before saying,"How would I know? I do not have any emotions left to figure out whether or not I am distressed by the situation or not." with that, she stood up once more and headed for the door. Nero watched her in confusion before saying,"Wait, where are you going?" she looked over at him before saying,"To get my soul back.".

She watched as disbelief crossed his features and the sudden interested faces of Dante and Vergil. Vergil closed his book swiftly before standing up and saying,"It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to leave a woman to defend herself against countless men. I shall come along with you." Dante quickly butted in with,"Yeah, what Verge said. But, I'm stronger than him, so I should come along too just in case things get too hairy." he too stood up before approaching her. Nero himself stared more in bewilderment and disbelief that the other two demons were going to just suddenly leave the shop. Finally, he said,"Hey, you're just going to leave the shop, old man!? What if someone calls while we're gone!?" Dante let out a scoff of amusement before saying,"Then they're just gonna have to leave a message and wait til we get back. If you're gonna join us, you might want to write a quick note to leave for Lady and Trish when they get back." Nero seemed to battle himself for a bit before he finally stood up and joined them after writing a note that they all left.

Aurora knew exactly that the only reason that Dante and Vergil were joining was because number one: they were bored, and number two: they'd be able to get money out of helping her. She was fairly sure that Nero was the only one who was helping her out of selflessness, to help her get her soul back. With that, her and the three demons made off to the facility.  


	6. Soul or No Soul

Her journey back to the facility was a lot faster than it was on the trip back to where the city was, not only because she had people with her this time but also because Dante had an old, red Chevy mustang from 1964. To her complaint about the car looking and sounding like it was about to break down, Dante insisted that they used it a lot on long missions and that he took good care of it whenever he got back. While Nero would've disagreed, he couldn't because it was true. It was the only useful thing Dante did while he wasn't on missions. When they stopped in front of the building and got out of the car, she had the chance to look over the condition of the facility. It was still running and didn't look as if it had stopped since she escaped, which indicated that they were either doing more experiments on innocent victims like herself or they were preparing for another experiment. As they made their way past the gate, she grabbed the hem of her dress and suddenly pulled the dress off her body and over her head, startling and surprising Nero and only surprising the two devil twins. From behind her, she could only imagine that Nero had a face of bewilderment as he said,"What the hell are you doing!? why are you undressing!?" Dante stepped in with,"I'm not complaining, the human body is a beautiful piece of art to be admired and stared at. Although, I am also curious as to why you're undressing." to finally answer their questions, she said,"This is the only piece of clothing I've got and I don't want to have to steal another pair of clothes that won't fit me." Nero only let out a noise of disbelief before he said,"So you're undressing just because you're afraid to get a little bit of blood on you!? just put your clothes back on, we'll buy you a new pair once we leave!" just beside him, she heard Dante say,"Aww, is the baby Nero embarrassed to see a naked lady? be a man and embrace the nakedness." just before entering the building, she slipped off her shoes and then casually walked into the building.

Waiting at the entrance was a dozen heavily armed guards but they didn't get a chance to attack because they had already been sliced down by her demons before they could even fire one shot. From beside her, Dante said,"Don't go stealing all the kills now, we want to have some fun too." she let them pass further into the facility ahead of her before continuing on behind them. While her demons were not happy about being deprived of their killing spree, they did agree that it'd be a lot easier on their part to let the others deal with the guards for them. She dealt with the employees that ran the facility, keeping in mind that while they looked human they were actually low-class demons helping in the experiments. Each time one guard and one employee fell, the facility was one more step to a stop. On the way to search for her soul, they had passed where the electric machine was and she spotted another victim of the experiments chained up to the machine. The male looked no older than her but he seemed to still have his soul. She made her way into the room and heard the machine still whirring and buzzing but it was not on fully, indicating that they must've been working on removing his soul when her and the demons made their sudden appearance.

As she checked over his body for any recent injuries, she noticed the scars that looked similar to hers but there were more of them than she had, which to her meant that he was harder to break than she was. She could see that he was still conscious, if barely, and could feel that he had his soul still. She carefully wrapped her arms around his naked torso and caught him as her demons snapped the chains holding him up to the machine. She then let the demons handle him as they lifted him carefully onto her back and waited for her to secure her hands around his legs before letting go of him. Despite his size, he was fairly light and felt bony, as if he'd been deprived of food for days which he probably was. She felt a question linger at his unmoving lips and she reassuringly said,"Don't worry, we're here to help you." but it must've sounded more like a statement than a reassuring voice of reason due to her monotone voice, but she did not care. As Aurora and the unnamed victim made their way back to the others, she gathered information about him provided by the demons using his memories. The males name was Jack and he was only a year younger than her. When he had been caught by the demons, he had just finished doing the dishes and was about to go to bed when the demons suddenly appeared and kidnapped him.

They eventually found the others inside a large room with multiple glass containers, with one of the containers having a soul inside of it. Her soul. But instead of it being white, it had turned black. Inside her memory, her soul had been white when it left her body but now it was black. Broken and corrupted by the hands of demons. As she stared at her soul from afar, she felt one of the devil hunters take Jack away from her and she felt him twitch in some sort of scared reaction but he didn't have the strength to cling to her like he wanted to. He must've felt the same demonic presence to the devil hunters too. She momentarily averted from going to retrieve her soul to go over to Jack that was resting in Dante's arms and stroke his hair comfortingly as she said,"Don't be afraid, these demons are different. They want to help humans.". When Jack had been reassured that the devil hunters were not going to kill him, she slowly made her way over to the glass container that held her soul and opened it but did not insert her soul back into her body, instead she just stared at it. She could feel that her soul had indeed been corrupted and just beneath the silence of the room, she could hear the screams, her screams, of pain, anger, and sadness. While she couldn't feel any emotions, she could feel tears running down her face. She supposed that they were suppose to be tears of sadness but she had not commanded them to appear because she had no emotions to command them with, but she contemplated the idea that maybe her body could remember how she acted when she had emotions still and that was why she was crying.

She slowly took the soul out of the container and lifted it up to examine it more. Her soul was quick to provide her with the missing memories of how it had become corrupted. It had been calling, begging her to come back to it but the empty shell of the human body that was now her had already escaped from the facility and was too numb to sense the soul calling for her. After she had been well away from the building, they started experimenting on the soul itself, using demonized tools to cause physical harm to the fragile soul and then using actual summoned demons to torture the soul until finally it broke. All it could feel now was pain and anger, becoming corrupt to form something much like a demon. Finally, after a long while, Nero said,"Well? what are you waiting for?" after a few moments, she said,"I do not want it. It is corrupt and broken.." Nero let out a scoff of disbelief and anger before he said,"So we came out here for nothing?" she turned to face them before saying,"You did not let me finish. I do not want it, but I won't let them win by letting them keep it. Therefore, I will keep it contained in a jar somewhere close to me so that it may slowly return back to its original form. If it does somehow manage to become cleansed and return back to its original human form, I will accept the soul back into my body." after that, Nero didn't continue arguing.

She approached Dante and looked down at Jack. He seemed to be better already and was more conscious than he was before, conscious enough to realize that she was naked and had no emotions displayed on her face like the others. Finally, Jack was able to get out,"Who are you?" to which she said,"My name is Aurora. We came here to collect my soul. It was a happy coincidence that we arrived just in time to save you as well." she lifted her soul above him and said,"Will you hold this? Don't let it get too close to your soul or else they'll become merged and change your whole personality." Jack only gulped in nervousness before nodding and slowly taking her soul, making sure that it wasn't too close to him. She nodded in thanks before leading the way to the exit. Behind her, she heard Jack say to Dante,"Why is she naked?" to which Dante only laughed and said,"Don't worry about it, just embrace the nakedness, kid.". When they finally made it outside the facility, she got redressed and followed the others back to the car. After everyone was piled into the car, Jack provided them the directions to his house. When they arrived to his house, it was apparent that no one was home due to the lack of a car but Jack assured them that he could get into the house using a spare key and, after handing Aurora her soul back, said goodbye.

After they bid their farewell, they headed back home. When they arrived home sometime later that night, Aurora fulfilled her promise and managed to find a charm necklace that had the tiny corkscrew bottle attached to the chain in the pile of junk in Dante's attic. It was empty but she assumed it was suppose to hold something before it mysteriously became empty. While Dante let her keep it, Nero complained that it would be too small for her soul to fit and in response she simply said,"Size doesn't matter when it comes to souls." before shoving the soul into the tiny bottle and sealing it shut. Just as she said, the soul was able to fit just fine in the tiny bottle and Nero only let out a grumble in protest. She slowly put the necklace on her neck before examining the soul. It was still black but it seemed to be much quieter now that it was closer to its human vessel. Dante examined the necklace too before saying,"It's like your own portable nightlight." before chuckling in amusement and returning to reading his magazine. When she got into bed that night with Vergil, she calmly thought to herself,"It wouldn't hurt to be with the demons one more night." before slowly turning over and falling asleep.


	7. Life's Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! ^_^ As a gift to all of you, I have decided to add another chapter to this series. Hope you enjoy!

When Aurora woke up that morning and got breakfast, she had a sudden revelation that now that she didn't have a soul and therefore lacked the abilities to _want things_ or _want to be things_ , she didn't know what her purpose in life would be. After she had gotten dressed and was downstairs in the living room, she explained her situation to the three devils. While Dante just shrugged it off and said,"Just do what you want." Vergil stepped in with,"It would be pointless being alive if you weren't doing anything. I would suggest that you find a job doing something besides being a "sack of potatoes" as Dante puts it." then Nero stepped in with,"Well, why don't you help us on missions? it'd be a whole lot easier with someone like you being around to help." she nodded and thanked them for their advice before going out for a walk to think on the situation. While she was walking around, she ran into the other two demon hunters Trish and Lady, who had just finished their jobs and were on their way to pestur Dante no doubt, and when Trish saw her, she stopped and said,"Hey, you're that one girl, right? Aurora?" Aurora stopped as well and nodded in response. Trish said,"Fantastic. We were just on our way to get you." as a response, she turned towards them and said,"Why?" Lady stepped in to say,"To give you a makeover, of course." before she could complain, they had already taken her arms and were on their way to the mall.

When they arrived at the mall, the first place they stopped at was a clothing store that sold leather clothes, but only because Trish was stronger than Lady. Lady had insisted that they visit a shop that sold lacy types of clothes but Trish disagreed and that was when they started tug of war with her. In the end, they ended up in the leather store and Aurora was constantly having to put on different leather clothes for her to show to the two females. They gave her everything from leather shorts and leather shirts to leather one-pieces to show to them. In the end, she ended up getting leather one-pieces, some of which were really revealing but Trish said that if she wanted to get any cute guys, she'd have to look sexy. They also got her some matching leather gloves, choker necklaces, and even some head accessories. After that, they visited the store with the lacy clothes. There, they made her do the same thing and this time they bought her shorts, shirts, one-pieces, and even whole matching outfits with matching accessories. When they finished with the clothing stores, they moved on to shoe stores where it was almost exactly the same routine except that this time it was shoes, not clothes. They bought her leather shoes of various styles and colors. In the end, the fastest time that they spent in one store was 45 minutes, the others were about 2 hours long. For their last trip of the day, they went to a spa and had their nails done, got massages, and they also got her some makeup because apparently she looked ugly without any on. Eventually, when they made it home,  they were carrying 25 bags but it was worth the looks on the men's faces. 

As soon as they stepped in the door and the men saw how many bags they were carrying, they all had a look of disbelief on their faces. Finally, Dante said,"That was one hell of a walk, there. Did you help a rich person or what?" Nero stepped in with,"No kidding! how many bags do you guys have!?" Trish responded with,"No, but it was a fashion emergency. And, we've only got 25 bags here. We would've gotten more if the mall wasn't closing." then Trish turned to her and said,"Which one's your bedroom?" after hearing that, Vergil quickly stood up and said,"I refuse to have feminine products in my bedroom! I don't care if Dante has it in his room, but do not put it in my bedroom!" Dante finally said,"She can take the spare bedroom then. If she put it in my room, it would've gotten dirty before it even made it through the door." Trish let out a small chuckle as she said,"Dante realizing how dirty his room is for once? that's a surprise. Alright, let's go." after that, the men watched as they one by one went up the stairs and into the unused bedroom. When they all made it up there, Lady closed the door behind them and a few seconds later, ruckus could be heard coming from the room. A few ruckus filled minutes later, Aurora was suddenly shoved out of her room wearing the new clothes that Trish and Lady got her. She had been shoved into one of the leather one-pieces that had the bottom of shorts instead of the bottom of a bikini, but the shorts on this particular one-piece were shorter than the average booty shorts and showed off a good portion of her rear. However, Lady compensated her discomfort of showing off that much of her rear by having her put on a pair of see-through tights underneath so it didn't feel so exposed. The upper half was sleeveless but still had the neck portion that resembled the neck of a turtleneck shirt and had no back to it. On her hands, they painted her manicured nails black. They also replaced her white one-inch high heels with black wedges. To complete the outfit, they put a decorative skull belt on her torso and a bat-winged headband on her head.

Dante, of course, was the first one to see her in her new clothes since he was partially facing the staircase while he was reading his magazine. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he wolf whistled and said,"Trish has got some good taste. The way those clothes cling to your body, man! I would do anything to get a feel of that." Nero looked over at Dante from where he was listening to music and said,"What are you going on about, old man?" in response, Dante only pointed to Aurora, who had moved down the stairs to have more room to move while she adjusted to her new...everything. As soon as Nero's agitated filled eyes landed on her, they quickly changed to surprise and shock. Nero could only stutter out,"W-What the? I-I mean, you look fantastic!" she saw more and more blood rush to his cheeks as he continued to say,"T-Those clothes look great with your hair and eyes. They really bring out the-the...colors in you." Dante only chuckled in amusement before saying,"Are you sure that's all you want to add, Nero?" Nero glared over at Dante in anger and embarrassment as he said,"Shut up, old man! at least i'm not hitting on her!" Dante only smiled before saying,"That's not the vibe I'm getting." as a response, Nero stood up and cracked his knuckles as he said,"Do you want to go, old man!? cause I've got all day to do this!" before things got too out of control, she moved between them to keep Nero from pouncing on Dante and reclaiming his pride. She felt that she knew exactly what would calm Nero down. She simply stated a,"Nero." to get his attention before leaning up and kissing his cheek. After she pulled away, she saw that his face had turned cherry red and he looked very surprised. After that, she said,"Please, sit down." Nero looked as if he was about to say something but then he gave in and said,"Fine." before sitting down as asked.

Dante, who saw the whole thing, laughed and said,"Wow, you put a leash on that puppy! I can't imagine what you'd be like in bed." this time, it was Vergil who spoke up from reading. He said,"Don't be an imbecile Dante. That is not how you compliment a lady." Dante looked over at Vergil and said,"Oh yeah? then how do _you_ compliment a lady, Verge?" as a response, Vergil looked over her and then said,"I agree with Nero, the color of your attire suits your eyes and hair. The only color that is lacking is blue. Otherwise, it would be a perfect look for you." before she could say anything, Nero stepped in with,"Hey, you can't be going around trying to claim her as yours!" Dante quickly said,"Yeah, what the kid said. I call dibs on her first!" this time, both Nero and Vergil said,"What!? No, you don't!" finally done with eavesdropping, Lady and Trish chose this time to come out of her room. Before they exited the shop, Trish stepped in to say,"Isn't that for Aurora to decide?" before turning to her and saying,"We've got your whole closet set up, sweetie. Be careful with what you do around Dante, he's a handsy type of guy." just before she disappeared out the door, Dante yelled at her,"Hey, no i'm not!" before the door shut behind her. It was silent before Nero said,"Trish is right you know. It's for Aurora to decide who she wants to be with..." finally done listening to the arguing, she made her way upstairs and just before she closed her bedroom door, Nero yelled up to her,"I'll be up there in a second, ok!?" just before the door completely shut. Through the door, she heard Dante say,"You'll be up there for what?" she heard Nero get up and start to make his way to the stairs as he said,"None of your business, old man." before the footsteps started to make their way up the creaky stairs.

 Just as Aurora sat down on the bed, Nero made it through the door. She watched as he gently closed the door behind him before he made his way over to her. He looked at her feet and said,"How can girls stand to wear those types of shoes all day? that must kill your feet." she replied back with,"The shoes I was wearing before were one-inch heels, but they did not hurt my feet because they were so close to the ground anyway. These shoes only act more like extra ground, like you're walking down a hill all the time but you're not." Nero said,"But still, they must hurt. Is it ok if I help take them off for you?" she replied with a,"Sure." before lifting her foot up so he could slide the shoe off easier. After both shoes were removed, she couldn't help but be confused as to why Nero's hands were still on her feet. She stared down at him inquisitively as she said,"Why are you still grabbing my feet?" Nero looked up at her and blushed as he quickly said,"Oh, I was just wondering if..I could massage your feet for you. It looked like you were having a hard time standing down there." she thought about it for a bit before saying,"I suppose." he only smiled before saying,"Great! All you need to do is lay down and let me do all the work." She nodded before doing as instructed and laying properly on the bed on her back, watching as Nero moved to sit by her feet. 

As Nero began to massage her feet, she looked around the room, her eyes landing on her necklace that contained her soul that was placed on the dresser. Her soul was still black, but she didn't think it would change colors in one day, she knew it would take longer than that for it to repair itself and change back. Finally, her eyes landed back on Nero as he massaged her feet. He was surprisingly good at this, even with his demonic hand. After a few minutes, he said,"You must walk around a lot. I've never felt a females feet this tough before." to which she replied with,"Yes. My mom sleeps during the day, so whenever I went to go hang out with my friends, I had to walk there." after that he let out an acknowledged hum of what she said before focusing on the task. As she laid there, she thought,"Another one of life's problems: listening to demons bickering about who is who's mate and not knowing what to do with your life after you lose your emotions." 


End file.
